Nothing Much
by FearandLoathingXIX
Summary: A Prince and Elika drabble. The Prince knows that he can do it any time he wants, and he enjoys every moment of it.


Just a little Prince and Elika drabble that I found lying around on my computer just now. I must have had it for months.

* * *

He knows that he can do it any time he wants, and he enjoys every moment of it.

She teases, baits, flirts with him; she acts like she is the one in control, and he is the lust-struck dog hounding after her obediently, waiting for permission. He lets her delude herself with these funny notions, does nothing because he is still enjoying the feel of that power. After all, why rush it? He knows that he can do it at _any _time.

So he chooses to do it for no particular reason, in the middle of nothing special – the lands they are crossing have been healed for some time now, and are peaceful and quiet as if the turbulence of everything around them simply cannot permeate the tranquillity this far. They idly hunt light seeds on the way to the next corrupted lands. He does it simply because he can, and doing it here, out of the blue, just proves more than ever that it was always in _his _hands.

He swings off of a rafter and lands on a little stone platform, hitting it with a bounce and taking a few steps towards the centre. She lands lightly behind him, her bare feet almost silent on the stones, and he smirks to himself.

"Hey, Elika," he says brightly, turning around to face her with a grin.

"What?" she responds frostily; his stopping has irritated her. "What is it?"

He takes one good step towards her and grabs her wrist in one of his hands, tugs on it and pulls her closer, wrapping his other arm around her waist and tilting her backwards slightly. She looks surprised at first, then confused, and there is a sudden flash in her eyes that shows she's realized what is to come next; then he gives her the smile that could melt a thousand hearts, and leans over to kiss her.

He catches her lips effortlessly, and pulls her body up against his with his arm so that she couldn't escape even if she wanted to. He angles his head further to the side so that he can deepen the kiss, and with skill that could only be accomplished in the hands of a master seducer, he plies her lips into moving with his, pressing his warm, wet mouth hard over hers.

He kisses her so intensely she feels dizzy, and forgets where they are supposed to be going next, what they are supposed to be doing, why they are even here. She can't focus on a thing but the Prince closing in on her, holding her in his arms like the tiny thing she is in comparison to him, beating out all the tension and frustration they have been bottling up since their first meeting.

The hand that had first reached for her wrist has since slid away from her arm to the centre of her back, and slowly he creeps his hand up her spine, as if he didn't know her body inside-out already, as if he were touching her for the first time. He reaches her neck and his hand curves to cup her face, pulling it even more forcefully against his, because now his tongue moves inside his mouth to tease hers, coaxing it forward and brushing against it playfully. It is still all a great game to him.

She has just begun to surrender to her willpower and reciprocate, clutching his leathers in her hand and seeing the sun-beaten plains of his flesh with her fingertips, letting him overpower her and kissing him back with growing energy. She is just about to reach for his scarf with her free hand and pull it away from his face when – as suddenly as it started – he stops kissing her.

With a swift righting motion he stands her back up straight and lets go of her completely; her mouth is still half-open in shock, and he grins all the more devilishly as he shuffles backwards and casts his eyes upwards.

"Oh, nothing much," he says cheerfully, and takes a step towards the other end of the platform, where the next holds lie.

* * *

And that's it. Whatev's I just saw it and thought it could stand up fine as it was, and there's always a need for Prince/Elika fluff considering the miserably awful end to that game.


End file.
